


What if? Leader/ former leaders of Ghost

by YourMomLeftYourDadForMe



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Headcanon, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Oral Sex, Other, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-14 11:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 11,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17507915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourMomLeftYourDadForMe/pseuds/YourMomLeftYourDadForMe
Summary: "My sweet little bunny/rabbit." "Will you let this big bad wolf have you, like this, so vulnerable." "As you wish, my little bunny/rabbit."





	1. Sick (All)

You are found _sick_ in bed by yours truly.

Papa Nihil: He will make sure Tami is taken care of before fetching you a warm cup of tea and when you've finished from the cup he'll rub your belly a bit, whispering sweet nothings into your ear before wrapping you in a blanket aka make a burrito out of you and hold you until you've fallen asleep.

Papa 1: He'll try to make things extra special for you, feeding you chicken soup and after you are done he'll rub your feet. He'll give you the best foot massage you've ever gotten from him, leaving you wanting more so he continues up your calfs and up to your thighs. And before you know it he'll be massaging your whole body, leaving you relaxed for eternity. Almost.

Papa 2: At first he brushes it off as you just being lazy but he is quick to realize that you were actually sick. He goes instant dad mode and starts feeding you all of these different foods, making sure you're enjoying it. You can't remember the last time he has pampered you like this and make sure to enjoy every second of it. After you've finished your food he takes you in his arms and lays with you on your bed, using his robes as a blanket for you.

Papa 3: He gets a little too dramatic about it and he thinks it's the end of the world so he starts suggesting you take bunch of medicine, but you assure him that the cold you have won't kill you. He finally puts the medicine down and starts feeding you all of these fruits and berries, stuffing you full. And when you let out a cough he is quick to go and make you some dark hot chocolate. It instantly soothes your throat and you sit together on the couch until you finish the cup.

 Cardinal Copia: He can't believe that you got you sick and he starts blaming himself, thinking he had done something wrong. You finally manage to convince him that he didn't do anything wrong and somehow plant the idea in his head that he should feed you and he's more then happy to. He makes you big Rigatoni pasta dish with tomatoes in it and makes sure you eat the whole thing, whispering praises into your ear after each bite. After finishing the bowl you are so full and he rubs your belly, slowly while you cuddle on his bed.

 

 

 

 


	2. Date (All except Copia, he's in the chapter after this one ;) )

Ok so we have yours truly asking you out, getting the date, what you'll do and how it will end...

Papa Nihil: He is a sly old fox and knows his stuff. You could say that he has a lot of experience but all of that experience would not have changed your answer to him. (Translation, you'd still say yes if he had no experience) He's happy when you accept him even though he kind of knew your answer. He takes you to Dominos and he makes sure you leave the place happy. You order all of your favorite things from the menu and stuff your pouch full of Dominos goodies. He brings you into his limo and orders the driver to drive you two to a cocktail bar. While getting there he makes sure to rub your belly the whole way. He nuzzles your neck as you try to swat his hands away but they always find your belly, his mitre falling off in the process. Soon the driver stops in front of the bar. You get out, skip the line, go in, have a couple of drinks and then you stagger outside before getting into the limo again. Nihil flirts with you the whole way back, kissing your neck, your cheeks and your mouth. All while he rubs your belly. But before you know it you guys are home. You stumble with him into your home and you collapse together on the bed. Nihil takes his time to undress himself and when he's done with himself he'll do you, undressing you and kissing the areas he has exposed. You giggle at his doing and when you are both naked he joins you on the bed, pulls the covers up your cheeks before spooning you, rubbing your belly as he does. 

Papa 1: He might not be as old and wise as Nihil but he does certainly know what he's doing. He stumbles upon you in the hallway one late night, asking you randomly if you'd want to go on a date with him not really caring what your answer would be but it does surprise him a bit when you accept since this was so random. You tell him yes and he just nods before walking back to his chambers. You shrug before you do the same. He takes you to this restaurant, it's not as fancy as you would've liked but it was something. Especially from him. The dinner goes really well and it fascinated you how much you two had in common and you spent the whole night eating and drinking having a blast. You stumble home with him and you are both laughing your asses off but once you both get inside you are both too tired to do anything else so you just crash on your bed, still in your clothes. You guys would just fuck in the morning and then take a much needed shower.

Papa 2: Like the stubborn bastard he is he has a hard time asking you out, not because he was embarrassed just because he wanted to make the proposal perfect so you wouldn't deny him, he doesn't liked to be told no. So when he has finally decided to just ask you, you are quick to accept him, smiling like an idiot and he is quick to leave, cussing at himself for all the effort he put in his proposal. You follow him and watch him scold himself but as it was getting a bit too violent you step in. You tell him to of course calm down and not to be this hard on himself. He gets all soft before hardening again (No not his dick just his mood you horn dog) He takes you to this extremely fancy Italian restaurant and he treats you what ever you want on the menu, and alcohol too. Lots of wine and lots of cocktails. You were having a blast and before you know it you are sitting on his lap while he flirts with you. Then some waiter asks you to leave and Papa looked like he would attach the poor staff at anytime for disturbing his sexy time with his lady friend. Well, long story short. You get into the limo and Papa almost fucks you in the backseat but it was a quick ride home so he didn't get very far but when you finally do you are both quick to shed your clothes (Insert Bruce Almighty scene where he just sheds his clothes literally) You were both extremely tired so the sex was quick but good, knocking you both out instantly.

Papa 3: He is very confident in his abilities so he makes sure the setting is right. You were both working late and Papa comes to find you in the library where you are, all alone. He didn't prepare or anything, just said what he had to say and you accept. Papa smiles at you happily and you decide to kiss him goodbye, leaving him behind in shock at the library. Papa of course takes you to an Italian restaurant and you both get pizza, and wine, lots of wine. But you were drinking it slowly so you guys didn't get very drunk, tipsy maybe. You listened dreamily as Papa told you about this and that, loving every second of it. Then it was getting late and you offered to split the bill but Papa just took the money you kept giving him and put it in your breast pocket each time as he paid. Then you get into the limo and you make out the whole way, Papa getting you so riled up an wet as flirted with you. When you finally get home you are a flustered dripping mess and Papa takes you straight to bed and makes sure to take his time with you, touching and licking you everywhere he can reach before finally having another meal. This time in between your legs. He makes you cum again and again and again, you were a sobbing mess when he finally impales you and he is quick to finish, you were just too damn beautiful.


	3. Date (Cardinal Copia)

Cardinal Copia: The Cardinal was known to be a very awkward and slightly nervous man by nature so asking you out on a date was one of the hardest things he had ever done. He had done things that are considered much worse than this, but this was like the end of the world for him. He had gone to ask you out almost 17 times, but always changed his mind, walking away. He would always sweat like crazy and get dizzy before approching you, with the date in mind.

One rainy evening he manages to finally do it. You were walking back from the kitchen. You couldn't sleep so you went to make you some tea and when you are about to get back to your rooms you find the Cardinal leaning against the door frame, waiting for you. He straightens himself as soon as he sees you, fixing his cassock. "Your dark Eminence" You say greeting him, bowing slightly. "What brings you here, if I may ask?" You say as you raise yourself up. "Well-" The Cardinal starts before coughing once into his gloved hand. "Well you see I have been meaning to ask you this for a very, very long time" The Cardinal says, his eyes finding yours as he says very for the second time. "Yes, your dark excellency?" You say before having a sip of your tea. "I was wondering if you were seeing anyone" The Cardinal says and you notice him open and close his fists. His gloved hands must be sweating so much. "Well I'm seeing you my lord" You say before having another sip. Copia was acting like a 17 year old kid trying to ask his crush if they'd like to come to dinner or go to the cinema. If the Cardinal would have had something in his mouth right now he would've spit it out but his mouth was empty. "I mean, not right now. In your personal life..." The Cardinal continues waving his hands in the air trying to save himself from the mistake he made. "Like a lover, your eternal darkness?" You ask him, raising an eyebrow. You know perfectly well what he's saying. "Yesss, something like that. Do you?" He asks, and you watch as his cheeks turn pink, this was the hardest thing he has ever done. "I do not, your Greatness" You say having another sip watching him sigh in relief, but he does so by putting his hand somewhere over his mouth if he was trying to think or not. "Would you maybe be interested in you know-" The Cardinal starts, cheeks flaring red and you feel the corners of your mouth tugging upwards as he can't finish his sentence. "A date, your Unholyness?" You ask him, feeling a bit bad for him. "Yesss, a date!" The Cardinal says quickly, eyes wide as if you had invented the lightbulb. "Would you perhaps be interested in a date... with... me?" The Cardinal says fiddling with his hands as he mumbles the last two words. "I would love that, your dark Perfection" You are quick to reply, having another sip. You were running out of titles to give him. You watch as his eyes light up and he claps his hands together as he gives you an open mouth smile, nodding at you. "Please, call me Copia" The Cardinal says, most likely loving the titles but he knows you can't go on for ever. "Do you really want to go on a date with me?" The Cardinal asks you like an unsure child that doesn't understand a math problem. "Yes Sir Copia" You reply to him, giving him the sweetest smile. Copia is taken a back by your smile, blushing even more. "I will pick you up around 8pm, I'll take you out for dinner" Copia says as his blush fades a bit. "Thank you very much Sir Copia, I'm looking forward to it" You say smiling at his awkwardness. He's flabbergasted, trying to form any kind of words before raising his clench fist towards you. He wants a fist bump. Your smile widens even more as you bump his fist with yours. "I'll see you tomorrow then" You say turning towards your room and you hear the Cardinal mumble yes as an agreement behind you. 

You had a very vivid sexual dream that night, it might've even been the Cardinal fucking you but you couldn't really see his face, resulting you to wake up sopping wet and flustered. You'd have to fix that one way or another so you get out your vibrator and finish the job. 

Your day was fairly normal and everything went by surprisingly quick so before you knew it you were in your room again waiting for 8pm. This time you felt the time go really slowly and you were just so fucking bored. You manage to fall asleep for a bit and wake up at 7:30pm and you stumble out of bed, trying to get to the shower as quickly as possible. As you were finishing rinsing out your conditioner you hear a knock at your door, approximately 3 firm knocks, startling the shit out of you. You turn off the shower quickly, yelling that you are coming. Grabbing a towel to wrap around yourself before making your way quickly to your front door, opening it quickly revealing a blushing Cardinal. "Forgive me, I fell asleep and then I really had to take a shower" You say as you motion him inside. "Please come inside I won't be long but I won't be quick either, Sir Copia" You say before laughing nervously as the carpet underneath you is getting wetter by the second. "It-it's alright, we have all night, and day if you want" Copia says flustered, laughing nervously, this whole date making him extremely nervous and just the sight of you, fresh out of the shower was making him happy to have worn his black cassock and not his tight ass pants. "May I sit?" Copia asks you as you watch him walk over to your unmade bed. "Yes of course" You say turning around to face your closet, taking out our clothes for the evening before bringing them into the bathroom with you. For some reason you failed to notice the red rose he's holding as you hurry into the bathroom. 

You get into turbo mode and you are actually ready in less then 20 minutes. You did how ever not spend the whole time in your bathroom, only a fraction of it, drying yourself and dressing yourself. You run around your apartment, adding things to your outfit and all that jazz. You tried to make the Cardinal a little more comfortable by making small talk, asking about his day and all that shit. He was for some reason really afraid of fucking this up, which was the reason why he was so nervous. But your talking did calm him down a bit and he actually leaned back a bit on your bed to relax as he watched you. "Ok I think I'm ready" You say sighing as you look down at him on the bed, noticing the rose. "Oh shit, is that for me?" You ask as you point at the rose laying on the bed besides him. "Err, yes. I completely forgot about it" The Cardinal says, standing up quickly from the bed handing you the rose. You smile at him as you accept the rose from his gloved hand that goes to fix his cassock after giving you the rose. You bring the rose up to your nose sniffing it and your smile widening even more. "Thank you so much" You say walking up to him and kissing his cheek before putting the rose away. You look back at the Cardinal and he cheeks are flaring red as he touches the spot you just kissed. "You ok there?" You ask him a bit worried as you walk towards him. "Yes darling, are you ready to go?" Copia asks as he fixes his cassock a bit more before looking up at you. "Yes Sir" You say smiling at him. Copia looks at you like you are the most beautiful person he has ever seen and you actually start to blush a bit. The Cardinal realizes what he's doing so he is quick to walk over to your door and opening it. He had made you blush and he can't remember the last time he was so proud, employee of the month awards were nothing compared to this. You giggle as you walk past him out the door and he follows you. You lock your door quickly and you and Copia start down the hallway. 

You both road Copia's fancy car and you again tried to make things more comfortable for him. Copia took you to this fancy Italian restaurant and after being escorted to your table, Copia drags out a chair for you, making you blush again. "Sir you're being so formal" You say blushing as you try to hide your smile while you watch him sit down in front of you. "I can be more formal if you want dear" Copia says before laughing. "You however may just call me Copia, no Sir, just Copia" The Cardinal says smirking at you before looking down at his menu. "Thank you but I'd prefer it to be a little less formal if you don't mind" You say grabbing your menu. "What ever you say sweetness" Copia replies and you squeeze your thighs together. "What are you having?" You ask him as you look up from your menu. "Well, I'm having some Rigatoni in creamy tomato sauce and some red wine" Copia says putting the menu down. "That sounds delicious, I'll have the same" You say, also putting your menu down and you think you see his eyes twinkle. You watch Copia intently as he orders for the two of you, occasionally looking over at you making sure he's doing alright. Then, he orders the wine. "We will have the Screaming Eagle and water on the side" He says and you think your eyes are about to pop out of your skull. "Copia please, I can't drink that" You say in between your clenched teeth, leaning over the table before grabbing his hand. The wine was at least $500.000. (Look it up if you have to, Copia is your sugar daddy now) "Nonsense, I am going to buy that wine for myself and you are welcome to have a few glasses with me if you'd like, but I refuse to force it down your throat" Copia says, your comment having no affect on him. You let go of his hand, sitting back down, looking at him. "So, for how many years have you been working for the Clergy?" Copia asks as he props his hands under his chin, his mismatched eyes sparkling under the candle light. "I've been with them since they started, I was 18 when I started" You say smiling at him as you notice his face paint, he had done it extra precisely tonight. Almost immediately after ordering the wine is brought over and you watch the waiter intently as they pour the wine into Copia's glass and then your glass. While you watch the waiter, Copia watches you. You meet half way as you notice him looking at you after the waiter had poured the wine into your glass. You look up at him with a slightly worried expression but Copia just smirks at you. The waiter leaves and Copia picks up his glass and you quickly do the same. "A toast!" The Cardinal says raising his glass. "A toast for what?" You ask him a bit confused as you do the same. "Well, a toast to you and to me. A toast to life and a toast to Satan" The Cardinal says smiling at you and you just nod at him slowly. "To Satan" Copia says getting ready to clank your glass. "To Satan" You say joining him, clanking glasses. You watch as Copia retreats his hands to have a sniff, swirling it inside the glass before having a sip. You kind of do the same as you usually just drink straight from the bottle without really giving a fuck. But as you smell it, the strong smell of aged oak hits you, and then some other smells too and you actually get a bit excited to try it so you have a quick sip. "Oh my god!" You say maybe a little too loudly and the Cardinal quickly outs his glass down, thinking he had done something wrong. "This is so good" You say smiling widely at him before having another sip. "You like it?" Copia asks, raising an eyebrow. "I love it" You say giggling before having another sip. "I'm glad you like it" Copia says, chuckling before having a sip. You both get kind of lost in your own world, the wine making it much easier to talk until the waiter brings you your food. You both thank him and you watch the Cardinal dig in almost immediately after the waiter had put his dish down. He notices you looking at him and he is quick to put his fork down. "Arg, sorry" He says as he wipes his mouth, tiny bit of black paint, staining the napkin. "I haven't eaten since 3pm, I had a long meeting that thankfully ended at 7:30pm so I only had a short amount of time to get ready" The Cardinal continues, explaining his situation. "I'm sorry that you didn't get to eat anything in between" You tell him as you pick up your own fork. "Oh don't be, this happens all the time, I'm used to it" The Cardinal says as he watches you scoop up some pasta and sticking the fork into your mouth. You smile at him as all of the different flavors attack your tastebuds. "This is really good" You tell him, wiping your mouth. "You really think so?" Copia asks as his eyes sparkle even more. "Yes, very tasty" You say before having some more. Copia does the same. You exchange smiles in between bites and sips. The night goes by quick and The Cardinal gets more comfortable by the minute. 

Before you know it you are in his car, sitting sideways on his lap as he flirts with you. And you know what? Even though he was a nervous wreck before, he could still flirt, it just wasn't very smooth. He kept stumbling over his words but you both laughed it off as he nuzzled your neck. But before you know it you were back at the church and Copia led you out of the car, pushing you up against the door of his private entrance, kissing you deeply. You moan into the kiss as you run your hand through his hair all while pushing yourself into him as he kisses you. Copia breaks the kiss so he can grab his key and you move out of the way so he can unlock his door. "Am I doing alright?" Copia asks as you are now both inside and he locks his door behind him. "More then alright, you're doing perfect" You say as you allow yourself to have a seat on his bed. You hear him chuckle as he turns around, his erection very visible beneath his cassock. "Ok just to be clear, we are going to fuck right?" Copia asks and you giggle at him as you remove your shoes. "Nah dude, I'm just gonna remove all of my clothes and wait until you join me on the bed. No I'm kidding, we're gonna fuck, if you want to of course" You say as you start to undress. "Okay okay, I just wanted to be sure" Copia says as he starts unbuttoning his cassock. You chuckle as you throw your clothes off the bed as you watch the Cardinal undress. "Are you ready?" Copia asks you as he lays his cassock on top of a chair behind him. "Yup" You say presenting yourself on the bed, waiting. "Could you grab the condom and the lube then? It's in my nightstand" Copia says as he has finally undressed, his very prominent erection standing tall. You hum as you turn around on the bed and opening up the drawer, grabbing the much needed items. Copia however goes into his bathroom to get a towel. "I found a dildo in there, do you use it on yourself?" You ask him as he returns from the bathroom. "Sometimes yes, when I feel a bit lonely" Copia says shrugging before getting on the bed with you. "I see" You say as you watch Copia kiss his way up your body and stopping at your neck. You fist your hands in his hair as he straddles your waist while sucking a hickey to your neck. "Mine" He growls as he lets go of your neck with a smack. You giggle at this as he starts kissing his way down your body. You open up your legs for him and he hums at your obediency. "Copia please" You whine, trying to grind up in his face as he breathes on your most sacred parts. Copia grabs your hips to steady them, making sure you won't try to steal more friction then what he's giving you. You shudder as he flattens his tongue to lick you making you try to grind up into him again but he holds you in place. He suckles on your most sensitive part, making you whine and grab the sheets. (Head or clit whatever you want bby) After a while of teasing you and not allowing you to cum he starts working you open with his lube, fingering you softly, taking his time. After some time you are so sopping wet that Copia can't wait any longer. "In Satan's name, you are so perfect darling" Copia says as he wipes his lubed hand on the towel besides him before putting on a condom. "Stop it, if someone's perfect it's you" You say pointing at him, taking in his happy trail and thick thighs. "I'm nowhere near perfect dear" Copia says as he lines his cock up with your entrance before pushing inside. You groan as he enters you, throwing your head back as you grab the sheets. "Fuck man" You say as you look up at him, sliding your hands around his butt to push him deeper into you. "You don't believe you're perfect? Well your butt is the most perfect thing in the world" You say, giving him a squeeze as you pull him towards you. "I'll agree with you on that" Copia says chuckling as he lets you adjust a bit before he starts moving. "Mmmmh, so soft, fitting perfectly into my hands" You say as Copia leans over you and you use the opportunity to kiss his neck. Keeping one hand on his butt and your other on the back of his neck as you start licking and biting his neck. Copia moans at your doing as he himself starts touching your jewels as he begins to thrust into you slowly. You moan at his doing as you move your hand from his neck to his butt again, squeezing it, again and again and again as Cardinal Copia brings you closer and closer to orgasm. Soon his thrusts become erratic as he edges you ever so slowly. 

"Are you ready kitten?" He asks you, eyes half lidded and his voice oozing with lust. "Yes Copia, please make me cum" You say letting go of his butt and touching your own nipples. "Yes my dear, let us come together" Copia says before you both groan loudly, orgasming together. You ride out your highs together and you both just lay there for a few moments before Copia slides out of you. "Hey sweetness, would you like to spend the night here?" Copia says getting off the bed. "If you want me to, I would love to" You tell him smiling. Copia smirks at you before he disappears into the bathroom to clean himself up. You take a few minutes to gather your thoughts. You just had sex with the leader of Ghost, the (what, third?) most powerful man of the Clergy, and now you were going to spend the night with him. "You alright there darling" Copia asks, leaning against the door frame, watching you. "Yes" You say giggling before getting of off the bed so you can go clean up. "I am going to turn off the light now so you'll have to find your way back in the dark" Copia says smirking as he takes you in his arms before kissing you. "Okay okay" You say giggling even more as you push him away. After cleaning up you turn off the bathroom light before making your way out of the bathroom and towards Copia's bed in the dark. "You still awake?" You ask him as you navigate through the dark. "Barely" Copia says before chuckling as you find the bed, crawling onto it. You feel Copia lift up the covers for you and you are quick to snuggle up against him as he puts the covers on top of you both. You hum against his skin as he holds you in his arms. "Thank you for this, truly, I am grateful for your time" Copia says into your hair. "No thank you for your time, your Eminence" You say into his neck before kissing it. "Let us just say then that we are equally as grateful for each others time" Copia says before chuckling softly. "Was this just a one time thing?" You ask Copia as uncertainty hits you making you wiggle out of his grasp. "We may meet as often as you would like and as often as my tight schedule allows me" Copia says searching for you face. You sigh as you feel his warm hand on your cheek. "Yes your Eminence" You say as you lay back down and let Copia snuggle against you. "Good night my darling" Copia says, kissing your neck one last time before passing out and you soon follow him to dreamland. 


	4. Swedish Daddy (Doesn't have to be Tobbs)

_"Min ljuv lilla kanin"_ He says pushing you against the mattress.

He is on top of you, your butt pushing against his crotch.

 _"_ _Vil du låta den här stora dåliga vargen har dig, så här, så sårbar"_ He says huskily into your ear.

"I have no idea what the fuck you are saying and I simply don't care, can you just hurry up and fuck me" You whine as he pushes you even further into the bed, his erection rock hard against your ass.

 _"Som du önskar, min lilla kanin"_ He whispers into your ear as he tilts your head to the side before attacking your neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "My sweet little bunny/rabbit." "Will you let this big bad wolf have you, like this, so vulnerable." "As you wish, my little bunny/rabbit."


	5. Swedish Daddy 2.0

 "Giving compliments in Swedish can be a bit tricky. Swedes are not great at giving compliments, and many Swedes dislike crude comments about someone’s body." (Source Wikipedia 18th of January, I don't fucking know lol I just used google)

 

  _"Du är rolig"_ He says chuckling at the joke you just made. (You are funny) _"_

_Jeg älskar ditt skratt"_ He says when you laugh nervously, blushing at his comment about you being funny. (I love your laugh) _"_

_Och ditt leende"_ He says smirking at you as you end your laugh with a smile. (And your smile)

_"Du har så vackra ögon"_ He says, winking at you. (You have such beautiful eyes) _"_

_Får jeg kyssa dig"_ He asks you, dropping his smile. (May I kiss you?)

 

_Of course he can. You nod at him, eyes half lidded and ready to accept his lips. He gets a bit closer to you, putting his hand on your cheek before leaning in, closing the gap between the two of you. His lips are soft and the kiss is far from rough. You want to whine when he pulls back, you wanted more_ _"_

 

_Ska vi gå hem till dig?"_ He asks, attacking your neck. (Should we go to your place?)

 

_You are quick to make your way to your place, fumbling with the key as he hugs you from behind, touching you where ever he can reach. You stumble inside when you finally get the door open with him still behind you, holding your waist. As much as you hated how broken your Swedish sounds you did practice to say a few things since the last time you met_

 

 "Don't laugh at me when I start begging you" You tell him, laughing as you fiddle with the buttons on his shirt.

 

_"_ _Korsa mitt hjärta"_ He says smirking unbuttoning your pants. (Cross my heart)

 

"Kyss mig" You start in your broken Swedish, leading him over to your bed. (Kiss me)

 

_He smirks as you pull him with you down onto the bed_

 

"Jag vill ha dig" You say as he positions himself ontop of you. (I want you/ I want to have you)

 

_He groans at your words_ _"Du är så sexig"_ He says as he tears off your pants. (You are so sexy)

 

"Du er så skön" You say, your Swedish skill startling you slightly as he breathes on your most sacred part. (You feel so nice)

 

_"Gillar du det här?"_ He says before licking you down there, eliciting a moan from you. (You like this?)

 

"Sluta inte!" You say quickly even though he had just started, swirling his tongue around before sucking on you. (Don't stop)

 

"Snabbare" You say as you grab the sheets, you're reaching your end. (Faster)

 

  _He chuckles against your skin, going slower instead of faster_

 

"Jag sade snabbare" You say extremely frustrated at his doing. (I said faster)

 

"Snålla du" You say as you look down on him. (Please)

 

_He chuckles once again before speeding up. You wail, arching your back. Your orgasm crashing through you. He keeps sucking you though the whole thing, devouring your cum_

 

_"_ _Nu min kära"_ He says kissing up your aching body. (Now my dear)

 

_"Tid till återgälda tjänsten"_ He says smirking as he hovers over you. (Time to return the favor / service)


	6. Waking up from a nightmare (All)

Ok so leaders + waking up from a nightmare...

Papa Nihil: He doesn't have nightmares often as he usually dreams of one specific Seestor covered in cotton candy / candy floss, with the smell, taste, texture and everything. This night how ever he had a nightmare. He woke up slowly and it took him a while to realize he was awake. This particular dreamworld Seestor found him awake, massaging his shoulders, trying to calm himself down. She comforts him by hugging his side, rubbing his back, trying to lull him back to sleep. She is very good at this sort of thing so he falls asleep quickly in her arms. Papa 1: He often sleeps by your feet as he feels the safest over there. Tonight he didn't feel so safe, he woke up sobbing, which made you extremely worried about him. He crawled towards you on your bed and you take him into your arms. You managed to calm him down fairly quickly, great for you as you were exhausted. You fall asleep with him, cradled in your arms.

Papa 2: He says he doesn't have nightmares but he does and boy, they were scary. He usually doesn't hold you while you sleep but every time he has a nightmare he tends to spoon you, silently letting you know that he doesn't feel so well. You stroke his arm letting him that you're awake and he moves closer to you to nuzzle your neck. You both fall asleep quickly.

Papa 3: He never has nightmares but when he does he makes sure to get to the bottom of them he knows they don't affect him. He takes you in his arms and talks to you, telling you what he dreamt of and how it isn't real. You agree with him as you are exhausted and you would nothing more then just to go to sleep. After a few minutes you do fall asleep and he continues to talk to you before eventually falling asleep in the middle of his sentence.

Cardinal Copia: He wakes up sweating and panting before jumping out of bed to pace around. He tends to over exaggerate things. You are quick to get out of bed to grab him. He is startled to see you awake but you manage to get him back into the bed. The nightmare really took a toll on him and he finds it hard to calm down but you somehow manage to calm him down, laying on your side, holding him in your arms with him nuzzling your neck. After calming down he is quick to fall asleep.


	7. Drunk (All)

Ok so what happens when they get drunk.

Papa Nihil: Well, despite his old age he does drink a whole lot, does he get himself drunk? Not very often but when he does, you're in for a wild ride. He is what you'd call a happy drunk. He will laugh at smile at everything, especially one specific Seestor. He will take her in his arms, tickle her with his feathery light touches. Touch her all over, where ever he can reach and make sure her drunk self also gets what she wants. She will be cradled in his arms as he nuzzles her until they both pass out.

Papa 1: He used to drink like there was no tomorrow when he was younger and not a Papa, when he got into his position he had to tone it down a bit but he did how ever fool around with some brothers and sisters of sin, getting them drunk and you know the rest. As he's gotten quite a bit older he has stopped drinking as much as he used to. Once a year he allows himself to get absolutely wasted, he will drink everyone "under the table" and laugh as everyone else passes out whereas he will just find a corner and wait until he himself will pass out.

Papa 2: He will find his favorite Ghuleh to drink with and they will start with just regular red wine before eventually switch over to something stronger. In between sips he'll tell his favorite Ghuleh all of the dirty things he'd love to do to her. And oh how she would laugh and giggle, encouraging him silently to continue. And he will. He will tease her and tease her all until taking her to bed and fucking the lights out of her, making sure he leaves her satisfied before he allows himself to cum.

Papa 3: He will be the life of the party, singing and telling jokes and everyone will praise him. (He did win a Grammie you know) This will go on all night, talking to everyone he encounters before at the of the day he will focus on his favorite sister. He will stalk her like pray, circling around her until she notices. He will greet her warmly and she will giggle, and they will start to fool around in their drunken state. They will fool around for a while and before the day finally ends he will take her to heaven and back. (Or hell, which ever place is better)

Cardinal Copia: He is what you would call a reckless drunk. He will take as many shots as he can, do all of the drinking games with everyone making everyone think he's fun. He'll suddenly be on a table, dancing like a maniac before getting of off it and finding you, sitting there as you watch him. He starts loosing a few items of clothing as he walks over to you. First his jacket and then his vest. He'll do this all very clumsily, unbuttoning his shirt slowly and then his pants, leaving them on as he starts dancing in front of you. You will giggle and cover you face as he's acting like a complete dork. He will soon get tired though and he will invite you over to his room. He will demand a foot massage from you as he eats marshmallows, occasionally feeding you one when you are doing well. He doesn't abuse his power at all, but he does use it sometimes to his advantage, getting unnecessary foot massages from you.


	8. Rainy day (All)

Papa Nihil: He will spend a part of the day practicing his sax after he's done he'll teach his favorite Seestor how to play it. You only know a little bit but you pay close attention to Papa's directions and you always pick up a few new tricks after each session. After sax practice it's time for dinner. You eat the dinner mostly in silence by the flickering candle light while soft jazz music plays in the background. You compliment him on the dish he made you as it was absolutely delicious and he thanks you, a bit flustered as he didn't think you would like it so much. After dinner Nihil makes you both some tea before bed. Both with a warm cup of tea, Nihil sits you down onto his lap on the couch as he reads you a story. You drink your tea as he reads for you before eventually finishing your cup and passing out in his arms.

Papa 1: He hates those rainy days as he likes the warmth of the sun. So even though the rain is outside and it's warm inside your home he insists on lighting up the fireplace. He might have two reasons for that, one: He is actually cold and two: He wants to set the mood, make things a little more romantic. You could actually compare him to a cat as he decides to sleep all day by your feet while you work on a few things. He will occasionally wake up though and you use the opportunity to make him massage your feet. When you get bored of your work you decide it's dinner time as you had been working for a long time. You eat in silence and it is actually quite nice but he makes sure to compliment you on the dinner. After dinner you go to your room and you take him to bed. It's time for sleep and you are both quick to pass out. (I'm sorry that Drips doesn't get very much attention)

Papa 2: This is his preferred weather as he doesn't like going outside very much, he is very domesticated. He works on a few things before eventually getting so tired he can't keep his eyes open. It's only around 3pm but sitting still for too long was telling his body it's sleepy time. He decides to make himself some coffee since he was about to pass out but he makes sure to make a cup for his Ghuleh who is very happy to get some attention from him. He sits you down in his lap as you watch the rain falling outside while drinking your coffee. After putting your cups down he will rearrange you in his lap before starting to massage you shoulders a bit, easing the tension in your body. You start purring from the unexpected pleasure he's giving you and after a while he will replace the massaging with strokes, both on your body and hair. He will go up your legs and up your chest and into your hair before suddenly grabbing it, pulling your head to the side to nuzzle your neck, catching you off guard. Papa takes you to his chambers before fucking the lights out of you in rhythm with the rain, banging on the windows. After that you both just pass out completely.

Papa 3: Always get a bit depressed in this kind of weather just because sunshine makes him happy. He will spend all day working, trying to pass the time and you keep going to check on him, bringing him all kinds of things, lunch, tea, cake, dinner. Each time you visit him you try to get him to do something else then work but that does not work, he'll say yeah yeah, but he just continues to work on it and you get a tiny tad pissed before leaving him alone again. You decide to freshen up a bit, doing your hair, make up, even changing your clothes, just to get him to notice something and maybe distracting him a bit. You are actually manage to distract him because he bends you over his desk, fucking the lights out of you. And he doesn't stop until you beg him, you've come too many times. He gives you one last orgasm before spilling himself inside you. After this fun encounter he takes you to bed and you both pass out in an instant.

Cardinal Copia: (This is after the date)He will, unlike the other leaders try to hang out with you on his own terms. He will look for you all over the church before eventually finding you in your room, where you've been, the whole time.... You are a bit confused by his visit and he manages to fuck up his request to stay with you and you just pull him into your room before throwing him onto your bed. He is taken a back by your enthusiasm as you tear his clothes off and he just lets you do as you please. After you are both naked you ride him to _victory_  He takes you happily into his arms, laughing after you've both come down from your highs. After that you just cuddle, take a nap, eat, FUCK again, eat and sleep.


	9. I miss you babe (All, how fucking cheesy is that tho? haha)

"Lust: Write a detailed sexual fantasy your character has had about someone else."

Translation: Leader is away from you extremely bored and decides to pleasure himself by thinking about fucking you, _Papa 3 voice_ "How'bout that?"

Papa Nihil: He will imagine you straddling his lap while he is sitting and encouraging you to ride him. And you will. Riding him good and hard as he gets you to make the dirtiest sounds you didn't think you could make, turning you on and turning him on even more. He is quick to cum, groaning as his cum spurts out, landing somewhere.

Papa 1: He does this every time you are apart, thinking the dirtiest things about you. He fantasizes about fucking you for once, thrusting into you at a un-humanly speed, especially for his age. He will ride you through many orgasms and before he knows it he is cumming into his hand, his cum leaking everywhere.

Papa 2: It's very rare of him to not to be with you but when he is alone and is feeling lonely he will get out his cock to think about you. It drives him nuts to think about how much of an affect he has on you. Getting the most lewd sounds out of you when he spanks you, the gurgling in your mouth when his dick is in your throat and the moans from when he finally impales you with his cock. It only takes him a couple of minutes before he is growling your name while cumming onto the papers on his desk.

Papa 3: Same as the other leaders, you guys are hardly never apart but again when you are he likes to prepare and practice before your next session. He likes to steal your wet panties to use for later as he drapes them over his face, inhaling your scent. He'll think about how he will make you cum again and again and again, making you so wet and sloppy for him before making you ride him. The mix of his dirty thoughts and your musk is enough to drive him over the edge fairly quickly.

Cardinal Copia: He has done many things to you and you have done many things to him but the one thing he can't bring himself to ask of you is a foot job, so the only thing on his mind when he isn't with you is you giving him a foot job. He usually doesn't last long as your soft feet stroke his length with un even strokes as it takes a bit of skill to give someone a foot job. But the fact that you are trying and you are doing this in the most adorable way possible he is soon groaning, spilling himself into his gloved hand.


	10. Leaders as ABBA songs (All)

Soo this one's kind of dumb buut: What if, the leaders were ABBA songs?

Papa Nihil: **Fernando.**

_There was something in the air that night_

_The stars were bright, Fernando_

_They were shining there for you and me_

_For liberty, Fernando_

_Though I never thought that we could lose_

_T_ _here's no regret_

_I_ _f I had to do the same again_

_I would, my friend, Fernando_

_If I had to do the same again_

_I would, my friend, Fernando_

Papa 1: **Angel eyes.**

_Look into his angeleyes_

_One look and you're hypnotized_

_He'll take your heart and you must pay the price_

_Look into his angeleyes_

_You'll think you're in paradise_

_And one day you'll find out he wears a disguise_

_Don't look too deep into those angeleyes_

_Crazy 'bout his angeleyes_

_Angeleyes_

_He took my heart and now I pay the price_

_Look into his angeleyes_

_You'll think you're in paradise_

_Then one day you'll find out he wears a disguise_

_Don't look too deep into those angeleyes_

Papa 2: **Lay all your love on me.**

_I wasn't jealous before we met_

_Now every woman I see is a potential threat_

_And I'm possessive, it isn't nice_

_You've heard me saying that smoking was my only vice_

_But now it isn't true_

_Now everything is new_

_And all I've learned has overturned_

_I_ _beg of you_

_Don't go wasting your emotion_

_Lay all your love on me_

_I_ _t was like shooting a sitting duck_

_A little smalltalk, a smile and baby I was stuck_

_I still don't know what you've done with me_

_A grown-up woman should never fall so easily_

_I feel a kind of fear_

_When I don't have you near Unsatisfied, I skip my pride_

_I beg you dear_

Papa 3: **Andante, andante.**

_Take it easy with me, please_

_Touch me gently like a summer evening breeze_

_Take your time, make it slow_

_Andante, Andante_

_Just let the feeling grow_

_Make your fingers soft and light_

_Let your body be the velvet of the night_

_Touch my soul, you know how_

_Andante, Andante_

_Go slowly with me now_

Cardinal Copia: **Dancing Queen.**

_Ooh_

_You can dance_

_You can jive_

_Having the time of your life_

_Ooh, see that girl_

_Watch that scene_

_Dig in the dancing queen_

_Friday night and the lights are low_

_Looking out for a place to go_

_Where they play the right music_

_Getting in the swing_

_You come to look for a king_

_Anybody could be that guy_

_Night is young and the music's high_

_With a bit of rock music_

_Everything is fine_

_You're in the mood for a dance_

_And when you get the chance_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit to ABBA greatest band in the world (Even better then Ghost, fite me)
> 
> Songs in order, I think you should give them a listen if you haven't already.
> 
> Fernando - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQsjAbZDx-4  
> Angel eyes - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=728c7L_WjxQ  
> Lay all your love on me - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=itjf4gCTvwM  
> Andante, andante - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1zwbARWt8is  
> Dancing queen - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G8O79uP0JmM


	11. Yoga with Copia

"Alright moving onto the downward facing dog" Copia says as he gets all comfy. "Okay now, come onto the floor on your hands and knees. Set your knees directly below your hips and your hands slightly forward of your shoulders. Spread your palms, index fingers parallel or slightly turned out, and turn your toes under" Copia says as he does just that but you just stand up quietly. "And then exhale and lift your knees away from the floor. At first keep the knees slightly bent and the heels lifted away from the floor. Lengthen your tailbone away from the back of your pelvis and press it lightly toward the pubis. Against this resistance, lift the sitting bones toward the ceiling, and from your inner ankles draw the inner legs up into the groins" Copia continues and you watch his movements.

"And finally with an exhalation, push your top thighs back and stretch your heels onto or down toward the floor. Straighten your knees but be sure not to lock them. Firm the outer thighs and roll the upper thighs inward slightly. Narrow the front of the pelvis" Copia finishes as he thinks you are following his directions like you've been doing before but you just stand there, starring at his perfect ass.

As Copia holds his position you come up behind him, stand in between his spread legs as you grab his hips. Copia flinches at your unexpected touch as you slowly grind against his bottom. "Is this the only reason you came here? To be able to pretend to take me from behind?" Copia asks as he leans his front half down and pushing his butt into your crotch, stretching, his hands never leaving the floor. "Oh no Cardinal, this is just a bonus, I can take you when ever I want, I'm just waiting for the right moment" You say before he suddenly bends his knees and drops down onto all fours.

You fall down with him and you land on his back. You put your knees on the ground and Copia lays down before turning around in your embrace. You chuckle as you think you're the one in charge as you straddle him. Copia however is quick to grab both of your arms and somehow managing to get up and pin you to the ground, his thighs under your own. "Now, now, we wouldn't want to get too excited would we?" Copia says as he pins your hands above your head while leaning over you as his newly formed erection touches your heat.


	12. Vampire!Copia (Periods)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Menstruation kink with a vampire twist.

**This is an unfinished idea:** You'd be like kind of avoiding him and he's like getting super horny but he doesn't know why because he doesn't know very much about periods but he can kind of smell it, your scent has changed and when he's like "Ugh, y/n, just a tiny sip, please" as in like he wants to have a bite but he doesn't know about the periods so you start making an excuse about something because loosing blood from two ends could kill you and then you're like "I kind of have a slight problem and _if_ I would let you feed on me you'd probably kill me" He doesn't understand what your saying so you kind of have to show him and you maybe stroke a finger along your folds and show him your finger and since he hasn't fed on you in a while he attacks your finger, no biting, just sucking. And then you are suddenly on the floor, his face buried in your crotch and since there was this one type of vampire that could fuck he gets super aroused and finishes by fucking you hard. Eases period cramps too ;)


	13. The Director (Aka Tobias Forge in his recent unmasked interview with Iheart radio)

You had just watched The Director of Ghost doing his interview and you were now heading home from the radio station. As you were walking outside you spot him. He's wearing his black almost glittery suit jacket, his black silk shirt, his black velvet pants, a pencil stash, a wig and sunglasses. And the hat.... Oh the hat. He wore it so well, he reminded you bit of Johnny Depp. You find yourself walking towards him like there was an invincible force pulling you.

You notice as you make your way towards him that he's looking at you. Even though there were some other people there he was looking at you and only you. You look him up and down when you are only a few inches away from him.

"Hello my dear" He says as you look up to meet his _hidden_ gaze. You just watch him and see his mouth move but you can't really hear what he's saying.

"I'm sorry what?" You ask him as you look up trying to look him in the eyes. "I said hello my dear" He says before laughing softly. Even though there were more people then just you there you could only focus on him. "Oh right, Hi" You say before smiling at him. He returns the smile. First with is lips. And then with his teeth. You open your mouth as if you were to say something before closing it quickly when he closes his mouth.

"I'm sorry about my teeth, I know they look bad" He quickly excuses himself. "No! I didn't mean it like that" You say quickly, trying to explain yourself. "I have a fear of dentists, I've been meaning to get them fixed-" He continues but you are quick to interrupt him.

"I am so sorry but I have to stop you there" You tell him quickly and surprisingly sternly, you don't really know where the hell that came from "Number one, your teeth fucking are beautiful and number two society's opinion on teeth are fucked. Crooked teeth are beautiful, yours especially" You say before smiling at the last statement. You watch as he looks at you in surprise before smiling widely.

WITH. HIS. TEETH.

"Oh thank you" He says quickly before smiling again. "Wait you actually like me teeth" He asks opening his mouth, flashing you his teeth as he makes like this "present" motion with his gloved hand. "Yes" You say amazed by those teeth of his. "I also just love your face, nose and eyes in general" You blurt out before covering your mouth and realizing that there are people around you.

They didn't notice. But he did.

He closes his mouth to smirk at you before taking the side of his glasses between his thumb and index finger. You hitch a breath as he does before sliding his glasses down to his nose and you are greeted by two green orbs. Your mouth opens slowly as you look into his green eyes. They watch you and for some reason they just feel like home. They blink once and you are snapped out of your trance.

"Don't keep your mouth open like that, I might do something _bad_ with it" He says before putting his glasses back on turning around and strutting down the street with George on his heels. You watch him walk away, walking down the street as it were a catwalk.


	14. Date night + fresh out of the shower (Papa 3)

You are sitting in your bra and panties in front of the mirror in your bedroom, you just got done putting make up on. You watch yourself in the mirror as you brush your hair, you had just gotten out of the shower and you had just finished blowdrying your hair. After a few minutes alone you see Papa 3 approach you in the mirror as you brush your hair. _"Cara mia"_ Papa whispers into your ear as he brushes the hair away from your shoulder. _You smell lovely Ghuleh_ " Papa whispers into your ear before nuzzling your neck. "Mmmh, Papa we just took a shower, there is no need get me wet again" You breathe out as a blush covers your face. _"I'll just lick you clean, don't worry"_ Papa says before kissing your neck. "No no no, after the show. Maybe" You say as you push him away playfully. _"Fine, fine"_ Papa says before leaving the room for a bit before returning with a gift.

You turn around quickly when you catch a glimpse of a royal purple in the mirror. "Papa!" You yell at him as he presents you a royal purple evening gown. You stand up quickly, flabbergasted. _"Yes?"_ Papa asks you holding onto the shoulders of the gown, presenting it to you. "That looks so expensive, I can't wear that" You say as you take in the trail of diamonds going under the breasts and down to the stomach. "How much was it?" You ask him as you look up at him amazed. 

_"I can not tell you that but it doesn't matter. The only thing that matters now is how good it will look on you when I dress you in it"_ Papa says, his eyes half lidded, smirking at you. You look at him, unable to speak as he makes his way to you. _"Now let's get you dressed shall we?"_ Papa says wearing his suit.

You nod at him and Papa helps you put the gown on. After he has zipped it at the back her turns you around so you can look at yourself in the mirror. Your jaw drops when you look at yourself in the mirror. The dress was absolutely gorgeous and the fabric, the fabric felt like silk. It probably was.

"Oh Papa" You say as Papa hugs your waist from behind while resting his head on your shoulder, smiling at you in the mirror. "It's so beautiful Papa, thank you" You say before turning around in his arms. _"Anything for you my dear"_ Papa says bringing his hand up to your cheek before pressing his lips to yours. _"You look heavenly my lovely"_ Papa says after breaking the kiss. _"You ready to go?"_ Papa asks taking your hand and leading you over to the door. "Yes Papa" You say following him.


	15. Chopsticks + Can't sleep + ASMR (They are a bit short, that's why I put them together)

Can they use chopsticks?

Papa Nihil: Yes, and it's truly beautiful to watch him. His skilled hands putting just enough pressure on them to be able to guide the piece he's about to eat into his mouth.

Papa 1: No he can not. His hands are too shaky and he prefer using his hands but he would use his feet if he could.

Papa 2: He can hold them, but he always squishes the piece he's holding, gets mad, trows the chopsticks and will ask for a fork.

Papa 3: Yes he can, and he does it quite well actually. He isn't as skilled as Papa Nihil but he still manages to eat the piece without dropping it or squishing it.

Cardinal Copia: It all depends on the situation, sometimes he manages to hold them and guide the piece into his mouth without poking his eyes out, sometimes he isn't so lucky but to prevent this from happening he's given a pair of kids chopsticks, the ones that are already stuck together and you only have to grab the piece.

 

What do they do when they can't sleep?

Papa Nihil: He will snuggle up to his favorite Seestor and let her lull him back to sleep.

Papa 1: He usually doesn't have any problem with sleeping 'cause he's like a dog and will just do as he's told but when he can't sleep he'll as you to pet him.

Papa 2: This one is a clever man, he will come up with such a dirty scenario to get him hard before eventually jerking himself off at that thought and then just crash a few moments after cumming, hard.

Papa 3: Will seek refuge in his favorite Seestor's room, snuggle up to her and tell her how nice she smells, spooning her and falling asleep from her presence alone.

Cardinal Copia: He is a dummy and doesn't know what he's doing, sometimes he just can't sleep and no matter how hard he tries nothing happens. Then he is forced to call his favorite Brother of sin to come give him a foot massage. That Brother did tell Copia that he could call him at anytime for what ever, so he did. The Brother comes over and gives him a foot massage before they both just fall asleep in the process.

 

Leaders as different ASMR videos

Papa Nihil: He is one of those massage videos where they massage someone, they will massage someone's head and go down to their neck, down their shoulders, back and stomach,  _butt_  maybe, and down to they legs and calfs and then finally to their feet. That's the longest part of the video, they'll massage them in socks and them remove them and massage them without the socks.

Papa 1: He is the one of the aromatherapy videos where the ASMR-artist will introduce you to a bunch of different smells and aromas, they will start with the most subtle ones and then go up a notch and make you smell the stronger ones. He'll even put his own incense into the mix, the  _nag champa sunrise_  or the  _frankincense._

Papa 2: He isn't the one who does "regular" PG13 roleplays, no he works for the pornographic industry and he makes BDSM roleplays. He will pretend to tie you down on your stomach and then he will pretend to spank you while sometimes going over to your head to kneel down to check if you are alright before spanking you some more. Then he'll do something sexual like take out his dick and jerk off a bit before cumming on the camera.

Papa 3: Is the boyfriend roleplay. He will talk to you and pretend to kiss you and nuzzle you, talk to you about your day and tell you about his. He will even fall asleep with you.

Cardinal Copia: Ever heard of an ASMR ear exam? Yeah he will attempt to do a foot exam. Doing a bunch of things, similar to the ear exam videos to check if your feet are alright. He'll pull on your toes and squeeze your heels a bit, running a finger down the sole of your foot to check if everything's in order.

 


End file.
